LOVE Special Valentine Edition
by V3Yagami
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang kehidupan para elite assassin :)


Berhubung hari ini valentine , aku mau kasih hadiah untuk kalian semua yang pernah baca dan mengikuti fict L.O.V.E

Silahkan dinikmati (?)

**L.O.V.E ~Special Valentine Edition~**

**Rated : M**

**~love comes to those who believe it~**

PRAAANG!

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau sup tomat! Sudah berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu?!"

"Ma-maaf, akan segera saya ganti dengan sup yang baru."

"Bikin sup saja tidak becus!"

Lagi...

Ini ke-tiga kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mengamuk hanya karena kesalahan kecil, Sasuke yang baru pulang dari therapy hanya menatap bingung kekasihnya yang kini melipat tangan berdiri di dapur.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan kursi rodanya mendekati Sakura.

"Pelayan yang dikirim oleh Hinata tidak becus cara kerjanya," gerutu Sakura.

"Mungkin karena kau selalu marah-marah, makanya dia jadi takut duluan dan menghasilkan kerja yang tidak memuaskan," ujar suara berat di belakang Sasuke.

"Orochi-sensei membelanya? Aku ini sedang ingin memakan sup jagung! Bukan tomat! Kalau perutku tidak membesar seperti ini aku bisa membuatnya sendiri!" sewot Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan pasangan guru dan murid itu di dapur.

"Apa dulu saat Tsunade-sensei seperti ini juga saat mengandung?" tanya Sasuke yang membalikkan arah kursi rodanya.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Orochimaru sambil membantu mendorong kursi roda Sasuke.

"Itu karena aku belum sampai umur kandungan yang sangat tua," jawab suara wanita yang muncul di hadapan mereka, "bagaimana hasil therapy kaki palsumu, Sasuke?"

"Berjalan dengan lancar, sebenarnya aku sudah mulai bisa berjalan memakai kaki palsu ini, hanya saja tenagaku habis kupakai semua saat tadi therapy," jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menggerakan kedua kaki palsunya.

"Yang penting sekarang kau bisa menjadi penguasa lagi saat di ranjang," ucap Orochimaru asal.

"Jangan mengajarkan muridmu yang aneh-aneh!" tegur Tsunade.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Suara jerit Sakura langsung membuat ketiga orang yang tadi berbincang santai kini berubah menjadi sangat panik.

"Sakuraaaa!" Sasuke melajukan kursi rodanya dengan kencang ke arah ruang tamu, dimana saat ini Sakura sedang membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A-a-air! Air ketubankuuu!" ucap Sakura panik.

"Bawa Sakura ke kamar! Orochimaru bantu aku!" perintah Tsunade.

"Apa tidak ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha berdiri.

"Tidak akan sempat, rumah sakit sangat jauh dari sini," jawab Tsunade yang berlari ke dapur.

Orochimaru menggendong Sakura dan Sasuke membukakan kamar mereka, begitu Sakura di letakkan di atas kasur, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangannya, "Tahan Sakura."

"Eeerrrrggghhhh! Kau tidak merasakan ini! Bicara tahan memang gampang! Aaaaaarrgghhhhhh!"

Sakura makin mencengkram jemari Sasuke.

"Sakiiittt! Aaaaaahhhhh! Sasuke-kuuun! Aaaaaaaaarrghhh!"

"Orochi-sensei..." seolah minta pendapat pada sang master, namun apa daya karena Orochimaru pun tidak mengerti hal seperti ini.

"Tsunade-senseeeeeiii!" Teriak Sasuke karena tidak tega melihat Sakura yang kesakitan.

"Berisik! Aku sedang menyiapkan air panas dan baskom." sewot Tsunade yang datang membawa baskom bersama pelayan, "kau! Cepat bawa dua baskom dan sepuluh kain kering yang bersih, cepat!" Perintah Tsunde pada pelayan.

"Ba-baik."

"Nah, kita lihat sudah pembukaan berapa Sakura saat ini," ujar Tsunade yang memasukkan tangannya pada jalan keluar sang bayi.

"Aaaaanngggghhhh! Sakiiiit! Huaaaaaa! Sakiiiiit!"

"Ya memang sakit, Sakura! Kalau nikmat itu namanya sex! Tahan sebentar, kau kan kuat!" ucap Tsunade, "pembukaannya sudah besar, ayo Sakura, keluarkan pelan-pelan, tarik napas dan hembuskan diiringi oleh dorongan perutmu!"

"Eeeennnggggghhhhhh! Haaaaaaa! Hah! Hah! Hah! Eeeeennngghhhh! Aaaaarrrgghhhh!"

"Sasuke bantu dia! Jangan hanya melihat saja, beri dia kata-kata semangat!" ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura, digenggam terus tangan Sakura, "Sakura kau wanita hebat, kau bisa melakukan ini, ayo terus dorong, aku ada di sampingmu."

"Aaaaannnggghhhhhh! Aaaaarrrgghhhh!"

"Sedikit lagi Sakura! Ayo dorong!"

"Ayo cepat keluar kau bayi!" teriak Orochimaru pada kepala bayi yang sudah terlihat.

"Aaaaaaaaarrgggghhhhhhh!" Sakura terus berusaha mendorong sampai pada akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang merdu.

"Yaaa! Berhasi!" ucap Tsunade yang langsung membungkus sang bayi memakai kain kering.

"Haahhhhhhh~" Sakura terkulai lemas begitu sang bayi sudah keluar.

"Ssssshhhh." Tsunade mengeluarkan air mata saat menggendong dan membersihkan sang bayi. Orochimaru memeluk Tsunade dari belakang.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura dsn Sasuke melihat kedua guru-nya itu terlihat sangat bahagia, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lemah, namun Sasuke pun mengerti apa arti dari tatapan kekasihnya itu. Maka Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan mengangguk.

"Sakura, anak perempuan yang sangat cantik," kata Tsunade dengan tatapan lembut.

Sakura menggendong bayi-nya yang terlihat berambut hitam namun mempunyai mata seperti dirinya. Sekilas, Sakura mengingat sosok gadis yang dulu sering sekali mengikuti dan menempel padanya.

"Tsunade-sensei," panggil Sakura sambil menyerahkan bayi-nya, "aku ingin Tsunade-sensei menjadi ibunya."

"Eeehhh?"

"Bukan berarti aku membuangnya, hanya saja... aku dan Sasuke-kun sangat tahu kalau Tsunade-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei ingin sekali memiliki buah hati, namun karena umur Tsunade-sensei yang sudah tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk mempunyai anak, maka kemungkinan kalian mempunyai anak jadi nol. Kalau Tsunade-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei yang merawatnya, aku sangat percaya... iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura tersenyum lelah.

"Ini sudah keputusan kami sejak lama, mungkin karena itu Sakura saat mengandung anak ini jadi sering mengamuk," ledek Sasuke.

"Hahahaha... hahaha~" air mata mengalir pada wajah Tsunade, "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada kalian, kalian sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Rawatlah," pinta Sakura.

"Kita akan membuat Uchiha yang lain," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Orochimaru tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' tanpa suara, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

"Siapa nama anak cantik ini?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

Sakura kemudian teringat lagi pada anak gadis itu, gadis berambut hitam sebahu, mata biru pucat dan lincah. Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama..."

* * *

Di pantai dengan ombak yang tercipta sangat tenang, laki-laki berambut merah kini sedang memantau seorang gadis yang bermain pasir membuat sebuah istana yang selalu gagal diterjang ombak. Gadis itu tertawa saat hasil karya-nya kembali hancur, namun gadis itu tidak pantang menyerah.

"Yo! Gaara."

Suara laki-laki memanggilnya, membuat matanya teralih dari sosok Sakuya, "Sai."

"Ada paket untuk Sakuya," jawab Sai sambil menyerahkan kotak besar pada Gaara.

"Apa isinya kira-kira," tajya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, "Sakuyaaa, kemari sebentar."

Sakuya yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera langsung menghampiri Gaara... yang saat ini mengaku sudah menjadi kekasihnya, "Ada apa, Gaara."

"Ini, paket untukmu."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakuya sambil membuka bungkusannya.

"Tidak tahu, buka saja." Bukannya tidak tahu, Gaara sangat tahu dari siapa paket ini sebenarnya, apalagi ketika Gaara melihat isi paketnya...

"Waaahhh, yukataaaaa! Sakuya ingin sekali punya yukata putih yang cantik seperti ini. Sakuya coba pakai dulu ya, Sai! Bantu Sakuya!"

Sakuya menarik tangan Sai ke dalam ruang ganti, Sai sudah seperti kakak bagi Sakuya... sosok kakak yang telah hilang dari kehidupan gadis yang mengalami amnesia permanen ini. Gaara bersyukur bahwa sekarang Sakuya sudah mulai kembali ceria, karena dulu sebelum Sakuya terbiasa oleh kehidupan barunya, gadis bermata biru pucat itu selalu termenung dan murung. Namun lambat laun, Sakuya mulai membuka diri dan mulai mempercayai perkataan Gaara... bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Gaara, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Sakuya yang kembali dengan yukata yang sudah dipakainya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik," puji Gaara.

"Ehehehehe, ucapkan terima kasihku pada yang mengirimkan ini untukku, yeaayy, aku bisa ke festival musim panas memakai yukata ini," ujar Sakuya dengan girang.

Gaara tersenyum dan membaca diam-diam kartu ucapan yang dia umpatkan dari tadi, 'yukata ini kubelikan untuk Sakuya, semoga dia sangat merindukannya, mudah-mudahan kau dan Sakuya sehat-sehat saja. Salam hangat, Sakura.' 'Ps : berterima kasihlah pada Kakashi yang mempunyai koneksi untuk mengirim paket ke tempat terpencil sepertimu itu.'

Gaara tersenyum lagi, betapa Sakuya dicintai oleh keluarga angkatnya itu. Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Begitu selesai, Gaara meletakkan ponsel tersebut di atas meja beserta dengan terlihatnya berita terkirim pesan yang baru saja ia kirim... entah ke siapa...

* * *

New message.

Itulah yang Kakashi baca pada ponsel yang kini ia genggam. Begitu membaca isi pesannya, Kakashi tertawa sedikit.

"Ada apa kau tertawa sendiri begitu?" tanya suara wanita yang kini berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan pose tangan bertolak pinggang, "pesan dari siapa? Dari perempuan lain ya?!"

"Bukan dari perempuan lain, kau cemburuan sekali, Hinata."

"Huuh, ngomong-ngomong... mana cokelatku?" pinta Hinata dengan senyum penuh harapan.

"Astaga, aku lupa maaf. Kau ini makan banyak sekali, tidak takut gemuk?" protes Kakashi.

"Sejak menikah, kau bawel Kakashi," ujar Hinata, "aku rasanya kan ingin ngemil, keberatan?"

"Bukan begitu, lihat saja pipi-mu sudah menggembung begitu, kalau jadi gendut kan kau sendiri juga yang marah-marah," jawab Kakashi.

"Iya, lagipula tidak sering kok."

Hinata menguncir rambutnya yang kini sudah semakin panjang, Kakashi tersenyum lembut melihat perubahan besar yang dialami oleh Hinata, "Mau memanjangkan rambut lagi?"

"Iya, aku rindu rambut panjang indahku," jawab Hinata sambil merangkul suaminya, "Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat? Sebentar saja kok, aku kangen padanya."

"Kemanapun aku temani, memangnya kau ingin ke tempat siapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Hinata hanya tersenyum... senyum seolah suaminya akan tahu jawabannya hanya dengan melihat senyuman manjanya sekarang...

* * *

Berjalan kaki menyelusuri tempat yang tidak asing baginya, menyesuaikan alamat yang tertera pada tembok dan kertas yang dia terima beberapa bulan yang lalu. Shikamaru, pemuda berkelana kini kembali ke tempat berkumpulnya dia bersama keluarga terbaiknya dulu. Dia memperhatikan satu persatu tempat yang kertas itu katakan... maksudnya, Apa yang dituliskan di kertas itu. E.A Paradise... tempat peristirahatan terakhir para anggota Elite Assassin. Sampainpada akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang terlihat sangat megah, dengan gapura yang cantik juga penataan makam yang sangat rapi.

Awalnya Shikamaru sangat ragu untuk masuk, namun hatinya yang tidak bisa dibohongi itu mendorong niatnya. Akhirnya Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat peristirahatan itu. Shikamaru melihat ada nama Neji di depan, lalu Jiraiya-sensei, kemudian... Ino. Shikamaru berhenti di depan makan wanita yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Shikamaru berlutut satu kaki dan menyentuh bau nisan berwarna putih itu, laki-laki itu Menatap tulisan yang terukir indah di depan matanya dengan sangat sendu.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Kenapa mereka harus berpisah, kalau sebenarnya mereka bisa bersama.

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua matanya, sosok wanita berambut pirang terbayang dibenaknya. Betapa manis senyuman wanita yang sudah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang sempat membeku, namun wanita itu pula yang kini mengembalikan hati beku-nya muncul kembali.

"Shikamaru?"

Sapaan seorang wanita membuat mata Shikamatu yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka, ketika dia menoleh...

"Hinata, Kakashi..."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat peristirahatan Ino yang terakhir, "Aku sedang mengunjungi makam Neji-nii... aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah mau ke sini."

"Mana mungkin... sejak kau mengirim alamat ini, harus berapa bulan aku mencarinya, lain kali kalau menuliskan alamat yang benar," ujar Shikamaru dengan gaya bicaranya.

Kakashi membungkuk dan menyentuh batu nisan Ino, "Saat setelah pertarungan selesai, group Hyuuga mencari jasad-jasad yang terkubur bangunan. Untung saja kita menemukan jasad-jasad mereka, walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak utuh..."

"..." ingin sekali Shikamaru menanyakan bagaimana bentuk jasad Ino ssat trakhir ditemukan. Namun berat rasanya apabila dia mengetahui kenyataan yang apabila tidak sesuai denga kehendaknya.

"Ino ditemukan utuh," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, "ajaibnya, tubuhnya terlihat seperti dipeluk oleh Deidara. Dan tubuh atas Deidara lah yang hancur."

"Dan Ino... tersenyum," lanjut Kakashi.

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak, seolah sangat lega bahwa tubuh Ino ditemukan secara utuh, "Terima kasih..." ucapnya lirih.

Hinata tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak shikamaru.

"Jadi... apa kabar kalian?"

Hinata menyengir sambil membelai perutnya, hal ini membuat Shikamaru bahkan Kakashi terkejut.

"Kau serius?!" tanya Kakashi tidak percaya, dan Hinata mengangguk, "pantas saja makanmu banyak sekali, syukurlaaah, aku senang kau mengandung anakku."

Kakashi memeluk Hinata erat. Melihat dan mendengar kabar bahagia seperti ini membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan ekspresi lembut yang selama ini dia pendam, "Selamat, aku turut senang untuk kalian. Tapi, bagaimana kabar pasangan bodoh itu?"

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menjawab, "Kaupikir, memangnya siapa yang memberi ide untuk membangun tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk keluarga kita ini?"

* * *

"Nnngghhh~ aaahh~ ja-jangan cepat-cepat~"

"Aaahhhh~ Karin kau sangat cantik hari ini."

PLAK!

"Aawww! Sakiit! Kenapa harus memukul kepalaku disaat kita sedang melakukan sex sih?!"

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang jangan menyebutku cantik saat melakukan sex!"

"Ahahaha, wajahmu merah, kau malu ya?"

BUG!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Karin bangkit dari tidurnya, pasangan yang memakai penutup mata masing-masing ini memang sering sekali dikenal denhan pasangan suka betengkar. Hal paling sepele pun kadang mereka ribut, namun sebenarnya, itu hanyalah tindakan yang Karin lakukan karena dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang namanya menjalin kasih dengan seotang pria, mengingat dulu Karin menyukai Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto yang meranhkul tubuh Karin dari belakang, "ini semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, makanya aku selalu ingin memujimu."

"Kau kan tahu, aku paling tidak kuat kalau dipuji," gumam Karin.

"Tapi sifatmu yang seperti itulah yang ingin terus kukuasai~" Ujar Naruto sambil mencium leher Karin, menjilat dan tangannya meremas kedua payudara wanita yang kini kembali menegang.

"Nnggghh~ Na-ruto~"

"Yaa~ jangan ditahan... keluarkan suaramu..."

Naruto memainkan kewanitaan Karin perlahan, sampai tubuh Karin sedikit menegang dan Naruto mempercepat permainannya.

"Nngghh! Na-Narutooo! Aaahhnnn~"

Belum sempat Karin mencapai klimaksnya, Naruto langsung membaringkan kekasihnya dan melebarkan kedua pahanya, tanpa aba-aba, Naruto yang kini sudah tidak tahan langsung menusuk dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang pas. Sehingga membuat Karin menjerit nikmat seolah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aahhhnnn~ aaaahhhnnnn! Hyaaaa~ nngggghhh~"

Saat Karin menutup matanya, Naruto memaksa wanita itu unuk membuka mata yang tidak tertutup oleh penutup mata itu, "Karin lihat aku~"

Karin membuka matanua dan manatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat tampan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaaangghhh! Na-Narutooo~ yeaahh~ teruuuss! Aaahhhnnn!"

"Karin menikahlah denganku!" pinta Naruto tiba-tiba.

Namun sepertinya Karin tidak fokus pada lamaran yang diajukan mendadak ini.

"Aaaahhhnnn! Nngghhh! Hyaaaaa!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya.

"Hah... hah... hah... Naruto~ kali ini kau luar biasa."

"Hahaha, memangnya Sasuke saja yang bisa memuaskan wanita," jawab Naruto.

"Oh iya, sepertinya tadi kau mengucapkan sesuatu, apa itu?" tanya Karin.

"Aaahhh, bukan apa-apa."

"Jahaaat! Kau membuatku penasaran! Ayo cepat beri tahu akuuuuu!" rengek Karin sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

Sesaat Naruto menarik tangan kiri Karin dan mencium bibir wanita itu dengan lembut, bersamaan dengan Naruto memasukkan cincin ke jari manis milik Karin, setelah ciuman itu dilepas, "Menikahlah denganku."

Karin menatap cincin indah melingkar di jari manisnya. Pandangannya sangat takjub, tekejut penuh haru.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Karin mengangguk sambil memeluk Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itupun tersenyum lembut dibalik tubuh wanita yang kini sangat ia cintai.

* * *

Mungkin mereka dulu terjerat dalam dunia kegelapan, namun dimana ada sebab, disitu ada akibat. Sekarang semua sudah berlalu, masing-masing sudah menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka. Ketika manusia dengan ikhlas menerima hukuman tersebut, maka kebahagiaan lah yang akan diterima oleh mereka.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

A/N : yeaaaayyy akhirnya selesai juga hahahhaaa ih keburu loh XD aku ngerjain ini cuma 4 jam! Bravooooo! Thanks to suu yang udah nambah-nambahin idenya hehehehee

Mengenang love masa lalu, bagi yang ngga ngerti cerita ini disarankan untuk baca fict L.O.V.E dulu ya hehehehe

Sampai jumpa di edisi berikutnya XD

XoXo

V3Yagami


End file.
